


State of Mind

by Averia



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 03:26:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10296425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Averia/pseuds/Averia
Summary: Today is not such a day.Today is a good day.





	

Cassandra loves to watch the people around her, especially those she likes when they are comfortable. Sometimes she envies them a little bit when they relax in a way she cannot. It makes her depressed and then she has to leave. Other times those moments fill her with a joy she cannot quite place as if she herself had suddenly become part of the unconscious affections.

She knows Bruce and Stephanie and Tim and Barbara and Alfred and Dick would hug her on command if she asked. If she was serious Damian would as well. Sometimes she wants to but she can't, can't step out of the confines she has on herself. In darker hours the loneliness she feels makes her cry.

Today is not such a day.

Today is a good day.

Alfred has given her hot chocolate with a good portion of crème and the fire is crackling in front of her, the room filling with warmth. It's snowing outside. She can hear the others play, watches them through the window.

Bruce sighs, closes the paper in his hands and brushes the pages together. He follows her gaze and Cassandra watches as his expression morphs. The blank more frustrated front with harsh lines that makes his age more prominent smoothens out, lips gliding into a natural open-mouthed smile while the tension leaves his eyes, the blue lighting up in a gentleness that makes her smile in return.

Her smile is larger and she whispers his name because he has to know. He has to know that she loves her new family, her only family.

She never wants to lose them.

The thought leaves a bittersweet feeling behind, twists her insides in a way she cannot describe.

She has something to lose.

The thought is as terrifying as it is wonderful.


End file.
